thatmarioguyfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Late 2018 to 2019/@comment-32483932-20190712181148
Coming from a YouTube creator who makes Mario plush videos myself (I'm SuperMarioAnthony btw), I never really told anybody outside of family members about my channel besides one of my very close friends. He was a really good friend of mine and I only told him because he also liked Nintendo and I felt like we had a close bond with each other. UInfortunately, that friend moved to Oklahoma about two years ago and our communication has been delayed, so not anybody I know in the real world knows about my channel and I'm planning on keeping it that way. I've been bullied in the past (mainly at school, but I was also bullied at summer camp) and I just never really felt secure giving away my channel to the people I call friends at school. I call them friends but really, I never feel safe around them and they're just people I hang out with due to the fact that I can't make anymore friends. By safe, I mean safe from humiliation and discomfiture regardless of what I tell them or do. I'm the quiet one in the group and they've always treated me like a piece of crap. One time in technology class, I was grabbing a laptop minding my own business when suddenly this one friend (we'll call him Liam) smashes the laptop into the floor and the screen cracks. Everybody laughed at me and even though Liam was punished and got a referral, I had to be punished as well (I only got a lunch detention, not a referral or anything) because apparently I was "apart of the scheme". It's stupid and actually, I stopped talking to that jerk so it's all good now. I only have one friend in that group that I can trust on a small degree, but even my friendship with him has its doubts. But even if someone I know in real life finds out about my channel and pokes fun at me for it, I wouldn't care about it because I take pride in my channel and my channel means something to me. I've always been bullied throughout my childhood and I never really cared about it, I just only saw those bullies as annoying pricks who have nothing else better to do in their pathetic, miserable lives but makes people feel bad about themselves, only because they actually have a problem with themselves and they have nothing else to put their feelings on. I always thought of it as a punching bag. The bully has nothing to take out its anger, so it wants to put it on somebody who seems the most vulnerable. I feel like ThatMarioGuy took pride in his work and he actually cared about the channel and his fans (he had 15,000 subscribers!), but unfortunately his low self-esteem as well as the humiliation he experienced took over him and he just gave everything up. It's sad, I know. I really hope one day, ThatMarioGuy gets out of that dark hole he is in and comes back. I wish I could have talked to him more but he wasn't really open with me or his audience on his Discord server; heck I doubt he remembers me. If he ever comes back, let's show him that we care for him. ThatMarioGuy was an awesome guy, he had a great imagination and his videos inspired all of us. Take this as a lesson, people. Don't let others take over who you really are. The people who bully you don't have anything good in them, but you do and that's why they see you as their punching bag. Don't let them win, stand up and either ignore them or do something about it. Nobody cares about that stupid "snitches get stiches" rule, tell a school administrator or even your parents. They'll do something about it. Pursue what is meaningful, I want to be a film director and I won't let get anything negative in front of my way. Whoever is reading this comment right no, please do the same. Even if ThatMarioGuy doesn't come back, he will always be a memory to us, his videos made us laugh and they inspired us. ThatMarioGuy, if you're somehow reading this comment right now: Just know we all care about you.